Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)/Trivia
Trivia * Strangely, RPG-7s picked up will have the laser designator used to "laze" targets for Honey Badger coming from thin air under the barrel. * The mission's title refers to the evacuations that are taking place, and large numbers of U.S. Pave Lows and Black Hawks fly over. * Exodus is an important book of the Bible where Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt. In common usage, an exodus refers to any similar mass evacuation of people. *There are seemingly endless waves of friendly choppers above the player. * When entering the house where the plane has crashed, the player can see a Russian soldier drinking milk from the refrigerator. Even if the player doesn't shoot, teammates will kill him anyway. * If the player targets friendly troops with the laser designator, Honey Badger will engage enemy infantry. * It is possible to ride on top of Honey Badger by jumping on top of it from an adjacent car. * Every weapon except the M4A1 and SCAR has the laser beam for the laser designator come directly out of its barrel. When aiming with a grenade launcher, the laser beam comes out at an angle. *Sometimes, the laser from certain pistols will come out of barrel while firing, then quickly disappear. * A civilian car can be seen driving through the fight at the beginning of the level. The car speeds down the street, losing the luggage it had stacked on top of it, and collides with the barricade at the intersection and explodes. * Mentioning the above, firing at the civilian in the car will result in failing the mission, and displaying: Mission Failed, you shot a civilian. * On extremely rare occasions, a friendly Ranger, when killed, will drop an Akimbo M9. To do this a friendly Ranger must die when pulling out a pistol. *At the edge of some houses, one may see a sign that says "IWREALTY." *According to the "_introscreen.gsc" there were supposed to be another part of this mission where you would play as "PFC James Patterson of the U.S. Army 3rd Infantry Regiment" not much else is known about it except that it would have been called "Contraflow" and you would be fighting in the Washington DC Suburbs. Security Checkpoint *The sentry gun in front of the checkpoint can be flanked and picked up (this is accomplished easiest by moving up the right flank) but the gun will still work for the enemy and not for the Rangers. If it is still in possession by the player by the end of the level, deploying it will result it in being disabled shortly after. Arcadia * Arcadia is the name of a real city. In fact, there are four Arcadias in the United States. One is an unincorporated community in Spotsylvania County, Virginia, another in California, a third in Spartanburg County, South Carolina, and the fourth is a small town just north of Indianapolis, Indiana. *If the player shoots the water fountain below the Arcadia sign, it shows bullet markings. *If the player looks at the C-130 while it crashes, the player can see parachutes deploying from it. *Behind the last house the player moves through before destroying the anti-aircraft emplacements there is a small pool that the player can swim in. *If the player first shoots the Russian soldier controlling the anti-aircraft gun, and the gun is swinging to shoot down the helicopters in the sky, the Russian soldier will jerk and die. However, the anti-aircraft gun will abruptly jerk to a certain position regardless of where it was aiming in the sky. *If the player fires an RPG after passing the bridge, it will chase a helicopter. *Where the 2nd anti-aircraft emplacement is (further away from the mansion with the pool) there is a putting green with a sand trap. When the play looks out they can see flat open land with no sign of a fairway or any other holes. This may suggest that it's a putting and chipping green for practice or a golf course that was there but not completed. *Once the player clears out the last mansion, Honey Badger will magically disappear. *If the player looks closely at the field, they can see a row of Russian soldiers firing at nothing. Some will be in a prone position. *If the player tries to leave the field without destroying the ZPUs, he/she will automatically die right before they reach the road. The HVI * Near the end of the level before crossing the last bridge there is an indestructible black car to the left next to a white van. *The crashed plane near the end of the level is identical in design to the crashed plane in the multiplayer map "Afghan". *Even if one stands in front of the Russian near the fridge he will still die from a bullet. * The dead Russian near the panic room is Viktor. * There is a Call of Duty 4-style Desert Eagle (silver/chrome steel, not two-tone, with no under-barrel attachment) lying next to the dead HVI's hand, although it cannot be picked up. Infinity Ward References *If looking closely at the inside of the briefcase, one can see two pamphlets about Modern Warfare 2. One will say on the cover "MW2 Weapons" while the other says "MW2 Never Die". *Looking closely at a license plate on a vehicle in this level and it will say Infinity Ward in the place of the state name. This also appears in Wolverines!. *There are ID cards with the Infinity Ward logo on them. Miscellaneous * The cutscene features photos of the following places and buildings that have been attacked by the Russians: ** 1. CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia. ** 2. Camp David, Catoctin Mountain Park, Maryland. ** 3. The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia. *There is a level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS with the same name. *If one reads the GPS coordinates, they are: 38°51.833'N, 94°47.941'. They point to a location in Olathe, KS, around 800m N of Garmin Headquarters, makers of GPS equipment. * Copies of The Jungle Book, Frankenstein, and Grimm's Fairytales can be found in certain houses. *Honey Badger can never be destroyed, no matter how many rockets hit it. However in the game audio files, one can find an audio by Sergeant Foley saying the Honey Badger is destroyed. *On Veteran difficulty, it is possible that Honey Badger will not follow the player past the check point that has been cleared of enemies. *In the panic room there is an imitation of the Crunch chocolate bar called "KRUST". *The line "Solid copy. Engaging infantry," in Polish version, is translated "Zrozumiałem. Atakuję pojazd", which means "Roger. Engaging vehicle." *If the player picks up an RPG and fires it in any direction, the RPG rocket will always curve towards the Stryker, almost as if they are automatically locking on to it. The Stryker still deploys the anti-missile system as normal. *Strangely, a laser designator will appear on any gun the player picks up. *Originally there was a multiplayer map called Suburbia based off this level but was scrapped. * If the player shoots the white pieces of the chess set in the panic room, they will turn black. However, they will turn white again after a while. *There is a teddy bear in one of the fountains on this mission. It's smiling and has a star on its chest. *There is another teddy bear in the panic room, lying down on a chair. The HVI apparently was playing a game of chess with the teddy bear. *The layout of the level is used in the Spec Ops level, Wardriving. *If the player lazes Honey Badger, the gunner will say, Target out of range. *It is possible following their successful invasion on Virginia, Makarov might requested the list of Loyalists representatives and their safehouses around the globe.This maybe the reason how he successfully managed to track down John Price, Soap and Nikolai hours after murdering Shepherd. Category:Trivia